


As Of Now

by YvngLova



Category: Supernatural cockles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvngLova/pseuds/YvngLova
Summary: With Their marriages falling apart, Misha and Jensen find themselves leaning on one another for support, with each of them being a good sport and showing support and with Jareds help they recover somewhat fast before everything went left.





	1. Enough

Misha sat at his kitchen table watching his children make a mess of things, and causing chaos and noise, although he was growing a major migraine, he just smiled and laughed with them. His children were his light, and nothing could ever make him happier. 

To them he seemed fine, but they didn't know the pit of rage that grew in his stomach. He heard the front door open. "Kids go upstairs and run a bath, its time to get ready for bed." He said sternly. "Yes, Sir, c'mon Maison" West said grabbing her little hand and walking her upstairs. He got up from the kitchen table, pouring himself a drink. He made his way into the living room, where he find his drunken wife. 

"Vicky, how long does this have to go on before the kids start to realize?" He said through gritted teeth. "What?" She asked, her eyes glossy and her face red. "You're drunk." Misha sighed. "Im fine." She said rolling her eyes. Misha set his cup down walking over to her helping her stand up straighter and trying to help her upstairs. "Move! Get off of me, I'm fine." She spat yanking her arm away. "Let me help you, you're drunk." Misha couldn't help but smell a mans cologne on her, and the little passion marks that were displayed all over her neck. He sighed. He was slowly breaking, and his love for Vicky was fading. "Right, little Misha always the bright and shining knight, here to save the day! Well you know what I'm not made of glass!" She spat at him. He was taken by surprise. "What is that even supposed to mean? Im being insulted for being a gentleman? I can be a dick to you if you'd like!" He said in his defense. "Oh please, you couldn't even if you tried." She said slowly making her way upstairs, and she was right he couldn't, it just wasn't in him. "Who is he?" Misha said suddenly balling his fist in his pocket. Vicky stopped in her tracks. "What are you talking about?" She asked her voice a little more hushed. "I can smell him all over you, and the hickies, they're not from me, we haven't made love in months, almost a year." He admits. "So. Who, is he?" He says making his way in front of her. She had tears in her eyes when she looked up at him. "Oh Misha.." she says, in a pitying tone making Misha frown. He began to think she felt sorry for him and it made him furious. "His names Rick, we've only been seeing each other a few months now, around the time we-" misha cut her off. "Stop having sex?" He says quietly, he feels tears whelm up in his eyes. "I want you to get your things and go, im keeping my kids, but we're getting a divorce, I can't have this type of negativity around my children, and I can't have you ruining whatever happiness I have left." He says calmly turning his back to her. "Misha!" She exclaims sobbing. "Im sorry! Ill stop seeing him, I won't drink as much please don't do this!" She pleaded. " Save it Vicky! You're not mine anymore, you let another man in, and you let him touch you and that's just vile, what once was mine is now gone, I can't take this right now. I said what I said and I meant that, now get your shit and get the fuck out!" He yelled at her making her inch back a little. "Daddy the baths ready!!" West yelled from the bathroom. "Here I come buddy." Misha said. "Bring the floaty things! Maison wants them!" West added. "Alright." Misha made his way into the bathroom taking Maison's bath and cleaning her up, then letting west take his bath, and play with a basketball. He had called Vicky a cab and when he was done she was gone. He laid the kids down for bed then headed to his own shower. 

He let the hot water fall onto his skin, as he scrubbed away any filth that may have been there, he stood with his head under the water for what felt like forever, he began thinking of his wife and all they accomplished with one other by each other's side and he began to cry and sob. How could she do that to him. Why wasn't he enough? 

The next morning Misha got out of bed, he didn't get much sleep, but he was functioning. He made himself a cup of coffee and cooked breakfast for his kids before waking them up. He called Jensen "Goodmorning." He said grimly "uh Goodmorning, everything alright? You sound like someone killed your cat." Jensen chuckles out. "I don't have cat?" Misha says confused. "Dude, you're turning into Cas, anyways what's up?" He asked. "Oh I was calling to tell you I was gonna be late to set, I have to bring West and Maison to my parents house across town, can you stall for me?" He asked. "Yeah sure, where's Vicky? I thought she usually, you know existed." Jensen said. Misha sighed. "Long story, I'll tell you about it when I see you." He said. "Oh, alright, we'll see you then." Jensen said and they hung up. 

Misha got his children up, helping them brush their teeth, and getting dressed and packed. After they ate he drove them to his parents house. "Grandpa?"West hyped up. Misha smiled, he loved that they had a relationship with their grandparents. He told his parents about everything that happened, and they agreed to watch the kids whenever he needed them to. He gave everyone a hug and kiss before making his way to the studio. 

He got there running into Jared. "Whoa, Misha you like crap! You alright?" Jared said taking an earplug out of his ear. "Ill tell you later right now I have to get ready." Misha said hurrying to his trailer. He was fixing his hair when there was a knock on his door. "Come in" he said. It was Jensen. "We had a brief meeting before you came- God you look horrible, what the hell happened?" Jensen said. "Ugh one more person ask me that- I may just explode." Misha sighed. "What was the meeting about?" He asked ignoring Jensens question. "Well we're supposed to hint at destiel without hinting at destiel, you know give the people hope, but let the directors have something to go off of whilst denying it, the normal evil shit just a little bit more intense." He said. Misha scoffs. "So like more eye fucking? Naughty looks, little less personal space," he asked smirking. "Yeah dude exactly!" Jensen laughs. Jared comes busting in. "We're on!" He says, his hair flopping everywhere. 

After they're done Misha Jared and Jensen go to a bar. "So you ready to tell us what the hells wrong with you and why you look like two shaken cats in a bag?" Jared asks. "Whats up with you guys and cats?" Misha asked almost laughing. "Seriously.." Jensen says, concern displayed on his face. And Misha couldn't hold it back anymore. "Vicky cheated on me..I'm divorcing her." He sighs, washing his hands with it. "What!? Why what the hell? I don't understand, I thought you guys were happy." Jared exclaims. "I did too, until some months ago, she started behaving differently, coming home late, getting drunk, she stopped having sex with me, she even smelled of cologne, men's cologne." Misha said rubbing his face. "But I'm fine, considering how long I was dealing with it before it peaked, I just washed my hands with the situation, life goes on." He said. Jensen, was in thought, because Danneel had been doing some of the same things, but he just thought the smell of cologne was just the smell of where she worked considering it was mostly guys anyways. He cuts his thought to comfort his friend. He hugs him rubbing his back. "Im so sorry it all had to happen like that, you guys were perfect for each other." He said and Misha smiled, a tearful smile. "I guess she was just perfect for me at the time, I wasn't for her." He said downing a shot. "But when you've had enough. You just had enough." He says shrugging, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands.


	2. Unbelievable Rage

Jensen had just got out of the shower, his hair still wet, he wrapped a towel around his waist. He could hear Danneel in the room, so he stepped out of the bathroom. "Just getting home?" He asked a raised eyebrow. "Oh yeah, long day at work?" She said through an exhale. "And the bar? You smell like ten bottles of whisky poured on an old shirt." He says, moving his way to his underwear drawer dropping his towel. "I stopped for a drink so what?" She says biting her lip eyeing her husband. She goes up behind him feeling his back, he smirks over his shoulders. "Im gonna go take a shower, I've been waiting to get back to you all day." She says threw a giggle as she runs for the shower. Jensen laid in bed prepping himself for his wife. Taking a condom out his nightstand and putting it on top of it. 

Danneel came out wrapped in a towel, smiling, and red in the face. Jensen reached for the condom, but she stopped his hand getting on top of him straddling him her legs on either side of his thighs. "Danneel we always use condoms, you know how I feel about children right now, we're both too busy." He says, she hushes him with a kiss as she slides him inside of her, he groans "fuck" he says grabbing her waist with one hand and her ass with the other. She kisses his neck and starts to ride him. Moaning into him. Jensen flips them, and pushes deeper into her making her scream. She digs her fingers into his back. Right when he's about to cum, she does the unthinkable. "Oh Hank!" She moans, and her breath hitches in the back of her throat. Jensen stops completely, getting off of her. "Did you you just call me Hank?" He says, his voice broken, but angry. "No." She lies. "Danneel I was here, I heard you!" He says rubbing his face. "You gonna tell me who the fuck Hank is?" He says a little harsher. Danneel puts her head in her hands. "Jensen.. I'm so sorry." She says looking up at him, all she saw was rage, and it terrified her. "He's a co-worker.." she admits. "Have you slept with him?" He asked his head on the headboard and his eyes closed. "Only a few times." She says and Jensen scoffs, "you say that like all because it was a few, it didn't happen at all!" He blurts at her getting up. "We went raw! What if this guy had something and wasn't telling you!" He screams. And she cries. "Get up! Get dressed! And go! Go to Hank!" He yells at her from the bathroom, he washes his dick off and puts on clothes. "Jensen Im sorry! You can't kick me out! We went half on this house!" She said. "FUCK THAT!" Jensen yells making her wince and step back. "We went half on this house, we went half on this marriage!, and you threw it away, along with the goddamn house so get the fuck out!" His face was red and tears stung at his eyes. Danneel quickly got dressed and grabbed her purse before storming out. Jensen fell back on the bed his face in his hands. "Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!" He screamed. He was so angry. He stood up pacing, and he stepped on something, bending over he picked it up recognizing it as a pregnancy test. It was positive and Danneel was pregnant and it certainly wasn't his. He crushed it in his hands throwing it at the wall and screaming. He could kill. He suddenly started to think about Misha and how he might have handled it. 

He called Misha, who answered groggily. "Hello?" he asked his voice deep and covered with sleep. Jensen suddenly feels ashamed. "Im sorry man were you sleep?" Jensen asks. "Well considering its 3:45 in the morning. Yeah I was sleep." Misha said putting emphasis on the word was. Jensen didn't realize how late it had gotten. "Im sorry, you can go back to bed." Jensen said closing his eyes realizing how tired he had grown. "No im up now what's up?" Misha asks sitting up turning his lamp on. "Can I come over?" Jensen asked. "Uh sure, you okay? Not to be rude but its kind of alarming.." Misha says. "Im fine im just ..Ill tell you when I get there." Jensen said putting his shoes on, and storming out of the door locking it. "Alright, Ill make tea, I would make coffee, but that wouldn't be too bright an idea." He says smiling. "That's fine." Jensen says hanging up. 

He turned his radio up, drowning out any thoughts of his soon to be ex-wife.   
Pulling into Misha drive way he could see the porch light come on as Misha opens the door in his rode and house slippers. Jensen kind of laughed on the inside, but the boiling pit of rage kept the outside cold as ice. 

Misha let him in, "You look like you're ready to kill some cats." Misha said instantly regretting it, "Im not sure I fully understand how to use it in a sentence as well as you and Jared." He admits. "I-Uh- well you certainly look like you're ready to kill 13 men." Misha says growing uncomfortable at Jensens Glare. He shuffles on his feet. "Are you gonna tell me why you're here or are you going to murder me, because im not getting a friendly vibe here. Did I do something?" He asked, almost frightened. Jensen let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, when he did tears came streaming down his face, as he sobbed, almost falling Misha caught him, and he sobbed into Mishas neck. Misha fully concerned now asks. "Jensen what's wrong? Talk to me.." he said rubbing his back. He got him to the table and fixed him tea. "Its Danneel..She..She cheated on me, and now she's pregnant!" He said through sobs. "She doesn't even know I know she's pregnant, she wasn't even gonna tell me." He says wiping his face. "You probably think I'm a complete wuss now." He said through a forced laugh. "Of course not, the woman you love cheated on you, you have every right to cry." Misha said patting his shoulder. "I should have known something was up, tonight she didn't want to use a comdom, I think she was gonna try and have me believe that the kid was mine, how awful! God I could break something! She called me his name!" Jensen said banging his fist on the table. "Jensen..Its not your fault." Was all Misha could think of, he wasn't good in situations like this. "I kept giving her the benefit of the doubt, all my trust..She hurt me Misha.." he said putting his head in his hands crying. Misha got up and wrapped his arms around him. "Its gonna be okay, look at me." Misha ordered. "You're young, beautiful, and have your whole life ahead of you, if she was the one for you, this wouldn't have happened." He said. "But this feeling, I can't shake it Misha, its too much, it hurts." Jensen said clenching his chest his face a red teary mess, all scrunched up and heartbreaking. Misha felt for him, Jensens situation was much more dire than his own, though he didn't have two children, it happened completely off guard, but Misha had already been suspecting it, and every time he started suspecting it more the more love he lost for Vicky so by the time the truth came to the light he was damn near over her, but Jensen, Jensen was full blown inlove and naive. "And this rage, this unbelievable rage! I could kill her! And him too! I don't care if he knew she was married or not I want to kill them both!" He suddenly screams standing up. " Jensen calm down! You're gonna get yourself into trouble. How about you stay here tonight, in the guest room, its gonna be ok." Misha says, his voice calming. 

Jensen laid down in the bed, getting warm and cozy before drifting off into a deep sleep. His last thought: he called me beautiful.


	3. A Night Out

Misha wakes up from his nap and trudges down stairs where he finds  Jensen sprawled out on his sofa in nothing but underwear screaming at the tv. "Don't fall for it dude! She doesn't love you!!" He says his voice rough, like he'd been crying. He sticks his hand in his boxers and leaves it there. Misha places a hand over his eye rubbing it while closing them, he groans. "Can you keep it down?" He asks sleep clouding his voice. Jensen falls off the couch in surprise grabbing a pillow covering his private parts he stands up. "Oh hey Dimitri, how was your nap?" He asked his face red. "It could have been better." Misha answers throwing Jensen a quick glare. "How did you know I was napping anyway?" Misha asks squinting his eyes at Jensen. "I snuck into your room earlier and used your toothbrush I hope you don't mind." He said dropping the pillow. Walking over to Misha taking his coffee out of his hand and sipping it. "Ugh gross you drink it black? What kinda fucked up shit is that?" He says sticking his tongue out. Misha face palms. "Jensen look.. I understand this whole Danneel thing has you really messed up and all, but come on man get real! You are a grown man, and you've been camping out at my house for weeks now. The only time you went outside was to film and then you'd come right back. I think it's time you get out." Misha said grabbing Jensens wrist pulling him upstairs to the guest room where he had been staying. "Take a shower, you smell like shit, then get dressed. We're going out." Misha ordered in a stern voice, pushing Jensen in the room then closing the door. 

Jensen quickly jumped in the shower, he felt so relieved and relaxed. He let the water fall onto his face, he hadn't shaved, so his face had scruff on it. 

 

After the shower he found whatever looked decent and exited the room.   
"Dimitri??? Mishaaa?" He called out. He shrugged his shoulders walking into Mishas room. "Uh yeah I'm almost ready! Just a sec-" Misha stood mortified. "Jensen!" He screamed snatching the cover off his bed to cover his naked body. "Dude... you totally lied, you're not almost ready you're completely naked! And you have a hugeee boner by the way."  He said making Mishas face flare up. "Whatever happened to knocking? Or you know, privacy!!" He blurted. "I dunno know.." Jensen said, fully flopping down on the bed. "Where are we going anyways?" He asked. Laying down staring up at the ceiling. He's seen Misha naked his life was complete. "Are we gonna pretend I'm not naked?" Misha said with a total poker face. "Well put on some clothes. Duh." Jensen said hiding a laugh. He really enjoyed irritating Misha. He heard Misha go to a drawer and open it. "Do you at least have On underwear now?" Jensen asked. "Yes." Misha said grumpily. Jensen rose up to see Mishas ass in tight orange boxer briefs. He found himself thinking that if he was gay, well he wouldn't mind hitting that. Or letting that hit him which ever Misha prefer. Jensen shook his head. "Whoa.." he giggled out. "Whoa what?" Misha asked his hair dripping from the shower. "I dunno man, im still sort of drunk from raiding your liquor cabinet while you were sleep." He finally admitted. "Am I gonna have to child proof this place?" Misha laughs grabbing Jensen chin looking into his forest green eyes. "Yeah you're totally intoxicating." He said, blushing immediately . "Fuck I mean Intoxicated!" He defended himself quickly. "I think I can argue im both." Jensen said smirking swaying to the side a bit. "Well I guess you can't drink tooo much more tonight, I don't want you getting ill from alcohol poisoning or some shit." Misha says sighing. Jensen frowns, but he knows Mishas right. 

They make it to the bar within 45 minutes. "Oooh this is my favorite place!" Jensen hyped up. "Well of course." Misha smiled. Happy to see Jensen finally smiling. Before getting out, Jensen stops Misha and looks down at his hands. "Um.. The other night, well a few weeks ago, you told me something that I haven't been able to stop thinking about lately, and I know it's weird and everything, but I just need to know what you meant.." Jensen says, closing his eyes tight and taking a deep breath before finishing. "You told me that, I was beautiful." He finally says looking up at Misha who just gave him a gentle smile. "I meant, just that. You are a beautiful person. And it goes so much more deeper than your looks, you know that right?" Misha said starting to grow curious. He did know that right? "Oh yeah of course.. but its just, Danneel never told me that. She just always called me sexy, and then she'd want to you know.. but her words never quite cut as deep as-" He stopped himself, faking a cough. "You know what just forget it, come on let's get you drunk." He said smiling and laughing like he wasn't about to pour his souls out to Misha. He didn't quite know why Mishas words had such an affect on him, plenty of people have told him that, but hearing it from Misha was different. Before entering the bar Misha looks at Jensen and smiles. "You know.. I think I can argue you're both." He winks, then enters the bar leaving Jensen a smiling mess. 

Misha was drunk as hell by now and Jensen had downed at least 7 shots of tequila. "Im gonna ride the bull!" He shouts to Misha over the music. "Jensen no!" Misha laughs out. "Jensen yes!" Jensen yells back. Stumbling over to the bull. "He's gonna ride the bull." Misha laughs telling some random stranger, as he made his way to the front of the crowd. He sees Jensen straddling the bull, and he laughs, but then he sees Jensens hips moving to the rhythm, and his smile starts to fade along with his laugh, it turns into an intense stare. Jensens body was moving in a grinding motion, Misha felt his pants get a little tighter. 

 

 

Jensen looked so concentrated at first, then he slowly starts getting more into it throwing his arm around. And yelling random things. The crowd was cheering but Misha was carelessly thinking of something else Jensen could straddle.  At this point the crowd was going wild, Jensen was amazing at this. It ended and Jensen fell back on the bull breathing heavily. 

 

"Jensen you were amazing." Misha said exasperated. "Thank you, I've never done that before. It was fun. But between you and me." Jensen says. Laughing a bit still drunk. "It gave me a hard on." He whispers in Mishas ear. Mishas face turned red, and he couldn't help but stare down at Jensens dick and it was hard. And huge..


End file.
